daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Reed
Austin Samuel Reed is a fictional character on the NBC daytime drama Days of Our Lives. He has been portrayed by Patrick Muldoon from July 7th, 1992 to April 4th, 1995 and since September 26th, 2011. He has also been portrayed by Austin Peck from April 7th, 1995 to May 31st, 2002 and from June 29th, 2005 ''to ''November 3rd, 2006. In July 1992 an aspiring boxer named Austin Reed came to Salem, and his troubled sister Billie Reed followed weeks later. He was instantly smitten with Carrie Brady. Carrie gave Billie a place to stay, which led to the two of them spending a lot of time together. Carrie and Austin were doing great until Sami arrived in town in December of that same year and Austin didn’t throw a fight, which drew the ire of a lot of bad people. Due to this, acid was thrown on Carrie’s face, scarring her. Carrie went through reconstructive surgery, while Austin dealt with the murder of his father, Curtis. Billie was the prime suspect. At the trial, both Billie and Austin learned that Kate Roberts was their biological mother – making Lucas Roberts their half-brother. Meanwhile, Carrie’s half-sister Sami Brady was obsessed with Austin and plotting any way she could to get him. After Alan and Sami's relationship came to an end, and Carrie and Austin broke up, Sami went so far as to drug and rape Austin, making him believe she was Carrie in January 1995. The following morning, Austin was horrified to awaken and find Sami in his bed. Austin rejected Sami and she fled Salem. Carrie and Austin attempted to find Sami, traveling to Los Angeles, where they reunited. Carrie and Austin managed to survive all the drama and returned to Salem. Austin soon proposed and Carrie and Austin planned their wedding. Sami ruined their happiness by announcing that she was pregnant with Austin’s child, who was later named Will, in July 1995. .August 1996, Will was abducted by a neighbor of Sami's and whisked off to France. Sami was able to get Austin to marry her in order to bring Will home in1996. The marriage was annulled when it was revealed that Lucas Roberts, Austin's half-brother, was Will's biological father. Austin reunited with Carrie briefly. In December 1996, Sami was in a dangerous car accident on News Year's Eve. Austin, feeling horrible, decided to re-marry Sami for Will's sake The wedding was set to take place in September 1997. However, the wedding ceremony was interrupted by Carrie, who exposed the truths that Lucas was Will's actual father and that Sami had been faking faking amnesia. Austin, heartbroken, left Sami at the altar and married Carrie that same day. Sami left Salem for awhile, but unfortunately Carrie and Austin's married bliss didn’t last long. Sami returned months later, fought for custody of Will, and fell in love and became engaged to Franco Kelly during 1998. That year, Franco was murdered by Lucas Roberts, and wanting revenge on Sami, Kate covered up the murder and made it look like Sami committed the murder. Austin fled town with Sami to help her,but Sami was caught, tried and set to be executed for the murder. At the last moment, the truth came out. Because Austin had spent so much time with Sami in a misguided attempt to help her, Carrie felt their relationship was falling apart. Mike Horton stepped in to fill the void as he was attracted to Carrie, and eventually Carrie and Mike began an Affair. Aly, who was Sami's friend and Mike's lover, drove a wedge in thier love affair by exposing thier affair to Nancy and Craig, Sami(who used it to win Austin back), and eventually kidnapped Mike but Mike was rescued by Austin. Sami told Austin about Carrie and Mike, and at first he didn't believe her but soon he caught them. Austin left Carrie and filed for divorce, eventually choosing Sami. Mike and Carrie were free to be together and Mike proposed to her. However, Mike recieved a job in Iseral and Carrie agreed to go with him in November 1999. Carrie forgave Austin before she left town and hope Sami would not hurt Austin. Sami and Austin got together offically in 1999, but the next three years would not be easy. Greta and Austin began a fling, which caused a heartbroken Sami to begin fall for Brandon Walker. However, by mid 2001, Greta moved to Jack and Brandon began sleeping with Jennifer Horton, Jack's wife. Kate did everything she could to get Sami out of Austin's life, as well helping Will's dad Lucas recover. Lucas awoke from his coma and fought to gain custody of Will against Austin and Sami. Austin began falling for his sister-in-law, Nicole Walker, but Austin and Sami determined that nothing would stop them from getting from married. Sami and Austin became engaged and were to marry in Las Vegas in May 2002. At the same time, Austin was being unsuccessfully pursued by Nicole Walker. Just before the ceremony, Lucas showed up with proof that Sami had lied and schemed to keep her relationship with Austin. Again, Sami was left at the altar by Austin, and he then moved to New York. Sami then began a relationship with Brandon Walker, who concluded his affair with Jennifer. In June 2005, Austin returned to Salem for his half-brother Lucas and Sami's next attempt at tying the knot. The wedding didn't happen and Austin was there for Sami when no one else was. With no place to stay in Salem, Austin moved in with Sami. They formed a company along with Nicole called Austin Reed and Company, or ARC. The company took over High Style, a company that was run by Carrie. Austin did not know Carrie was back in the United States and did not know High Style was her company. Lucas found out the company Austin was taking over was indeed Carrie's but did not tell Austin. Lucas knew that once Carrie and Austin saw each other, they would get back together. Lucas had fallen for Carrie and wanted her to himself for several years, and knew Carrie would not get back with Austin if Austin took over her company, so he allowed it to happen. Carrie was furious with Austin for taking over her company, and Lucas stepped in to comfort her; they began a relationship. Sami and Lucas deviously worked together to help Lucas further his relationship with Carrie. Sami's motive was to make sure Carrie was not available romantically for Austin, as Sami wanted Austin for herself. Eventually Carrie and Lucas married, and Austin and Sami were a couple and were planning yet another wedding. To ensure that Carrie would no longer want to be with Austin, Sami was also able to blackmail Dr. Lexie Carver after finding out about Lexie's affair with young detective Tek Kramer. Lexie thought up of a bogus story to tell Carrie, which was that Austin and Carrie shared rare genetic markers and if they ever had children, the child would suffer extreme birth defects that could result in death. Carrie then moved on romantically with Lucas, and even became engaged. She soon believed she was pregnant due to an inaccurate pregnancy test, causing her and Lucas to rush their wedding date. When Carrie found out there was no baby, and had a "hysterical pregnancy", she was distraught and cheated on Lucas with Austin (who was still engaged to Sami) on the roof of their apartment building. Carrie was extremely relieved when Austin did not marry Sami. Prior to the ceremony she had expressed to Marlena that she was still in love with Austin, and admitted to loving Lucas but not being in love with him. After secretly meeting with Austin to make love and comfort one another, Lucas and Sami came to the roof and caught them. After a bitter tirade on Sami and Lucas' part, Carrie was kicked out of their apartment. Soon after, Carrie handed Lucas annulment papers and Lucas was more than willing to sign them in order to immediately get Carrie out of his life. However, minutes later, E,J slid a note under Sami's apartment door and Lucas, Carrie and Austin discovered the truth behind Sami's blackmailing of Lexie. After Sami finally admitted the truth about her misdeeds, a furious Carrie attacked her. The two sisters fought and Carrie swore she would make public what Sami had done to Lexie. Later, Carrie ran into Lexie and revealed to her that she knew the truth behind Sami's blackmail. Although Lexie tried to plea her case, Carrie didn't care and promised to get even with Lexie by reporting her to the hospital board and the AMA. After showing up with Dr. Finch to keep her promise, Lexie was immediately fired and Carrie felt that her stay in Salem was nearly complete. During dinner, Austin suggested that they move to Switzerland, where he can work at the Mythic Communications division there and Carrie can reclaim Highstyle. Carrie agreed on one condition—that they get married first. The two immediately went to the Justice of the Peace with their signed marriage licenses and got married (but not before being briefly interrupted by a drunk Sami and Carrie disowning her). After saying their goodbyes to John, Kate, Marlena and Roman, Austin and Carrie took a plane and left Salem. In June 2010, Carrie also briefly returned to town for Alice's death and told Sami that she and Austin where happy and trying to start a family. On September 26, 2011, Austin and Carrie returned to Salem. It was revealed that Austin had become a Forensic Accountant after Mythic Communications had been forced to close down. Relationships: Sami Brady (friend; ex-wife, because she manipulated him and Carrie) Rafe Hernandez (friend; former enemy) Nicole DiMera (friend) Jennifer Deveraux (best friend) Jack Deveraux (friend) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Reed Family Category:Males